Rush(The Game series)
by mik15
Summary: This is a series of one shots, starting right after Richelle's death. This will mostly be Jackson and Micki centered.
1. Chapter 1

The glowing eyes were gone, and this round appeared to be over. None of us were too bad off, except Richelle. She was a horrible sight to behold, and even I know there's nothing we can do for her here.

"We can't just leave her." Tyrone said to Jackson.

"What makes you think we have a choice?" Our leader stated to the crushed Tyrone. The kid said nothing, but continued to be by Richelle's side.

I looked back one last time. Richelle layed motionless, bloody, and lifeless. What kind of place was this? Ripping people away from each other. Even my harshest reality was more forgiving than this place.

Jackson directed something to us, but I was much too distracted. All at once we were all back in the lobby minus Richelle. The lobby hadn't changed since the first time I showed up earlier that day...if it even was today. Everything was happening too fast. How long had I been gone? Am I even still alive?

I turned and saw a screen with names and numbers next to them. All of the "players" showed up on this screen. It turned out to be a record of how well we did in the game apparently.

Tyrone and Luka were fairly far up the scale. Jackson stood somewhere in the middle. It seems strange that he isn't at the top, He definitely was an expert in there. I thought back and remembered all the hits he took that were ours. Was this guy protecting us...me? I shook my head hard. Of course not, don't be silly Micki.

I focused my attention back on the screen, I was far down the scale, but not in last place. Richelle took my spot. Her screen showed a helpless girl with a bracelet blood red. The entire screen revealed the same color. I still wonder why she didn't come back like the rest of us. No one else seemed worried or confused about it though, not even Tyrone.

Jackson still had his authoritative haughty face on. His emotions, if he had any were no where to be seen. The guy was as cold and distant as they come. This made me angry. Did he even care at all about Richelle?

"Jackson." I spoke with bravado, anger fueling my words.

He said nothing.

"Hey, I know you don't give a crap about her or us, but she deserves, at the very least your regret." I said, seething.

"Micki, Richelle made her choice. She didn't fall back in time. I couldn't have helped her anyway, besides, in this game kid, it's every man for himself." Jackson said.

"Yeah, that's what you want everyone to think, but it's not really you." I said. Why I'm telling all of this to his face, I don't know. Calm down, I told myself.

"Don't pretend you know me Newbie." He said with finality, and walked off.

"We're pulled back in thirty." Jackson said to the group.

"Always the last word." I muttered.

Jackson turned to me with a smirk, "Always."


	2. Prison sentence

"Hey!" Jackson shouted.

Micki heard him, but didn't care. This was her battle. I'm not going to listen to everything he tells me, I can handle it. She tried to convince herself.

"Micki, you switch to defense when you turn orange." The sunglass clad male demanded. This was an order plain and simple. It was apparent to Jackson that this recruit was different than the rest from the very beginning. The girl didn't need him at all, even though he would try on countles occasions to save her. No, this one didn't need saving, it was even possible that he needed her.

Micki managed to defeat the drau with her weapon cylinder. Jackson let out a breath of relief. Not even a second went by before he turned his gaze sharply on Micki.

"Micki, I swear to god, you're gonna be the death of me. Why the hell would you go back on my one rule?" Jackson's words were even, but his tone was not.

"Oh come on, your "one rule" is every man for himself remember? I was just doing what I've been instructed from the beginning." Micki responded sarcastically, still breathing heavy from the effort it took to kill the glowing creature. Her own temper was rising, and she was sick of every one having a say in her life but her.

Jackson seemed to absorb this, and made quick and precise steps towards her. He now was directly in front of her. They would have made eye contact, were it not for Jackson's sunglasses. "Micki, you're smarter than that. I know you can handle yourself, but damn'nt, why do you have to in the middle of a War!? You could have been freaking killed Micki. You should know this by now." Jackson's tirade ended and his features were once again turned emotionless.

"I'm sorry." Micki said sincerely.

"Me too". Jackson said brushing his thumb down Micki's cheek. "Please, for both of us, use your head." Jackson said, usual sentence turned into an order in typical Jackson fasion.

"You too". Micki replied.

Nodding once, Jackson walked away.

Luka turned to Tyrone and said, "Dang man, those two are like an old married couple." Tyrone only smirked a little as a reply. He had never understood how Luka could be so okay with everything. Micki was in very real danger, and Luka turned it into a joke. This really was all just a big game to him. Tyrone might have acted just like Luka had it only been a couple weeks earlier, but he would forever look at the game like a prison sentence now. The only way out is death.


	3. Introduction to the game

**AN: This could've been how Luka got pulled. I could see him acting this way when he first enters the game.**

I was the kid that everyone knew about. I suppose I was well liked. No one truly knew me though, so when I got pulled nobody noticed or cared.

"Luka, you have to leave right now or you're gonna be late." Mom's voice carried upstairs. I hurried to get my backpack, shoving my homework into the bag. I quickly grabbed a bagel from the kitchen, and headed out the front door. Mom left to make the day shift for her second job.

Gray clouds surrounded the house and my car, promising a storm.

I turned my key in the ignition for the 5th time in a row, and the old piece of crap I call a car, finally came to life. If I hadn't already been late for class, I definitely was by now.

The car to the left of me wasn't paying any attention to the road. Maybe they were drunk, maybe they were putting on makeup, or eating, whatever the case was, it didn't look good for me. Rain was falling heavily, and my tires were slippery on the asphalt. The truck hit me before I could blink. Slamming into the driver's door, my head, upon the impact was thrown into the windshield. Dripping with blood, I went into shock and saw black.

I awoke with a headache. Reaching my hand up to my head, I couldn't feel anymore blood. It was completely gone. My first thought was, I'm in a hospital, and they patched me up. Opening my eyes, proved my theory wrong. I could also feel grass underneath me.

"What the hell?" I questioned. There didn't seem to be anyone around though.

A figure approached, and I attempted to get up.

"Stay where you are." The voice commanded.

"No, I almost died, and have no freaking clue where I am, and you expect me to stay where I am. Yeah, that"ll happen." I said, chuckling sarcastically.

"It wasn't a question." The sunglasses clad male said with finality

"Welcome to the game."

"So uh, no answers to questions I have, or no explanation of how I'm alive right now?"

"No. Stay alive, and don't go red." The guy said, attaching a band on my wrist. The bracelet immediately turned green when it touched my skin.

"Um, okayyy man." I said.

"Take this seriously and you won't be killed."


End file.
